


The Clock Of The Heart

by parkersharthook



Series: bunches o' hevie [8]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hevie - Freeform, Isle of the Lost, eviarry, v short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: She came for him. Right on time.-or-Evie is finally able to get back to Harry.
Relationships: Evie/Harry Hook
Series: bunches o' hevie [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744663
Kudos: 28





	The Clock Of The Heart

He sat there, his foot rhythmically tapping against the deck as his fingers nervously fiddled with his pocket watch. He was seeing her today. Her. The one that left ten months ago with sadness in her eyes and his heart between her fingers. 

He did see her once more, four months ago, when she came to rescue her best friend. They talked for a little bit but more about the situation than anything else. He saw the way she looked at him then, like nothing had changed but something had. 

He had read all the letters she sent, she wanted to be with him but it never worked out. But now, now it was different. 

The timing actually did work out and he was a nervous mess because of it. He was forced out of his thoughts when a pristine white ship docked next to his captain’s older wooden one. He saw the flash of blue rush off the vessel and down the dock. 

He let out a small laugh as heard the shouts of the soldiers who were supposed to be with her, protecting her at all times. As if she needed protecting, he mused as she forced her way through the crowded docks. 

He barely had time to blink before she threw herself at him. He caught her easily and hugged her body close to his. Oh how he had miss her. Her blue hair and ruby lips. Her soft skin and fresh apple smell. He breathed her in, trying to make up for the lost time. 

She sniffled slightly, “I’m sorry it took me so long.” She spoke as if he cared about anything other than being with her right in this moment and he wanted to laugh and just hold her closer and never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
